Surrender
by xAllxShexWrotex
Summary: Brucas! Brooke and Lucas met when he moved to Tree Hill. They fell in love, but lost it. This is their story of the past, written by Lucas Scott, as their present happens around him. BL with NH, JP, and negative LP
1. Nineteen

Brooke Davis

_Brooke Davis.. A party girl, a slut, a whore. A selfish teenage girl with no regard for the rules or authorities. Stupid, inattentive, trouble maker. A cold hard, heartless bitch. _

_Those were the things that I had always thought about Brooke Penelope Davis. Those were the things that everyone had thought of Brooke Davis. That was what was on the surface. But under the perfect makeup, the flirty, sultry smile, the sexy, raspy voice, and those mysterious, dancing eyes, was an entirely different girl. _

_She was a fallen angel, living in hell. Her home was not a sanctuary, not a place of rest. Brooke Davis was never looking for pity. She was never looking for help, or for an escape from the demons that haunted her. Brooke Davis was strong. _

_People thought they knew Brooke Davis. But they didn't. Not even a little bit. _

_Brooke Davis. Gorgeous, peppy, cheery. Brave, bold, and beautiful. Fiercely loyal, strong, and courageous. Sweet, vulnerable, and alone. Sexy, funny, and tough. _

_Those are the things that I know about Brooke Davis. Those are the things that I know about Brooke Davis._

Lucas Scott sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stared at the glowing computer screen. This was a trip down memory lane that he wasn't so sure he could handle. But he had to. At nineteen years old, Lucas Scott had experienced the love of a lifetime. He had experienced it and then lost it.

Brooke Davis had meant everything to him. Now, he was sitting alone in his same old bedroom in Tree Hill, North Carolina. And Brooke? He had no idea where she was. And he knew that if only he could get this book out, if he could get it published, she might understand. She might finally see that he really was the guy for her, and that when he said forever, he meant forever.

He glanced to the right of his computer to find a framed picture, from three years before. Brooke's lush brown hair was curled beautifully, her hazel eyes shimmery as she gazed up at him. His arms were around her waist, and he was looking down at her with pure, unadulterated love. He closed his eyes once again, feeling a familiar pang in his heart. Reopening his blue eyes, he began to type once again.

_The day that I met her changed my life. I had just moved from California. My mother had met a man from New Zealand. I'd had the choice; move with her to a foreign country or go live with my father in North Carolina, and my twin brother, Nathan. I only visited my distant family every now and then, but I chose them regardless. _

_When my father had picked me up from the airport and took me to the large mansion he lived in with his new wife and my brother, I found Nathan playing basketball. with a gorgeous brunette sitting on a bench by the hoop, giggling and cheering him on. _

"_Luke!" Nathan said happily. "Man, it's good to see you!" _

_We embraced, in a manly way of course, before Brooke sidled on up, with a slight hair flip. _

"_I'm Brooke Davis," she said, holding out her hand gracefully. I shook her hand, mezmerized. _

_  
"I-I'm Lucas," I stuttered. She giggled. _

"_Nice to meet you, Lucas," she smiled. "You play basketball?" _

Lucas's mind was going crazy...he just couldn't handle this. Thinking about it was too painful. She was gone, to God knows where, and he couldn't bare to think about her. He knew he'd made a mistake, knew that he had let her down. He had hurt her; he had promised he never would and he's snapped that promise, and her trust in him, in two.

Brooke Davis meant _everything _to him. Since the moment they met, she had been his everything. It was time for him to prove that to her.

"_Yeah, I do," I replied. _

"_So," she said with a devious smile, "show me what you got!" _

"_B, he just got here!" Nathan laughed. "C'mon Luke, I'll show you your room. Dad's at work but he'll be home for dinner tonight." _

"_Sounds good," I said. I was glad. I wasn't sure that I would be able to even hold a basketball in front of her, let alone play. _

"_Fine then," Brooke pouted. "I'll let you two have your brotherly catch up sesh." _

"_Nah, B, stay!" Nathan smiled, pulling her into him. Were they dating? I hoped not. _

"_Okay," she chirped, perking up. "I'll leave when Daddy Scott gets home, though." _

"_You sure you don't want to stay over again?" Nathan asked. He looked concerned, and I was instantly curious. _

_She glanced at me furtively before speaking again. "Yeah. I'll be okay. I can handle it." _

Lucas pursed his lips and glanced around his room. This room held a lot of memories of his Cheery. Around his mirror, there were pictures stuck between the frame. His favorite was one that Haley had taken after a basketball game. Brooke had her arms around his neck and was giving him a sweet kiss, up on her tip toes.

He smiled sadly at the picture as his phone rang. He glanced down, flipped it open, and answered.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"We think we found Brooke."

Lucas was silent for a moment. "What?"

"We think she's in L.A."

"How?"

"She sent Hales a letter."

"What'd it say? How is she?"

"Want me to read it to you?" Nathan said.

"Yeah."

"_Tutor Girl,_

_I hope that you and Hotshot are doing well. And I fully expect to be getting some sort of Naley wedding invitation soon enough. Well, I guess I might not...I'm not giving you a return address. _

_I'm doing okay. I'm not the best, but I'm okay. Tell Nate I miss him. And Daddy Scott of course. I miss you all. But I had to go. It's what I needed to do. _

_I love you guys. I miss my town, my friends, my life. But I'm making a new one. If I could only find a place that feels better, that closes that hole in my life. _

_ Love,_

_Tigger/B./Brookie Monster" _

"That doesn't sound like Brooke to me," Lucas said. "She's not as peppy."

"You did that to her, Luke," Nathan said coolly. Lucas knew that Nathan was still angry with him. Haley would barely speak to him. Even his father was pissed beyond belief. Lucas knew what he did was wrong. He knew that he had been dumb, and stupid, and that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"I probably deserved that," Lucas said. "So, when are we doing to L.A.?"

"Haley's getting plane tickets for us right now," Nathan said. "And by us, I mean Haley and I."

"Nate, I'm going with you," Lucas growled.

"No, Luke, you're not," Nathan said back. "Brooke is not going to want to see you. Just let us bring her home."

"Fine," Lucas said after a moment. "But you better keep my updated."

"We will," Nathan said. "Later, bro."

The line clicked off, and Luke returned to his computer screen, a new kind of vigor in him.

_I spent the next four hours with Brooke and Nathan. I had learned, in that time, that they were best friends, and definitely not dating. When I asked if they were, Brooke's nose crinkled, Nathan pretended to gag, and she beat him with a pillow. Then she teased him about a girl named Haley. _

"_You know you wanna make her Haley James Scott!" Brooke giggled ruthlessly, pinching his cheeks. He pushed her hands away, and I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if his cheeks were red because Brooke had attacked him so viciously. _

"_Who's this Haley?" I asked. _

_  
"She's my best friend. And Nathan here, is in love with her." _

"_I am not!" Nathan shouted. "And plus, Peyton is your best friend." _

_Brooke shrugged. "Yeah. I can have more than one. There's you, there's Tutor Girl, there's Goldilocks, and now there's Broody." _

"_Broody?" Nathan chuckled. _

"_Lucas. Duh," Brooke said, hitting him over the head. I couldn't help but smile. I met her four hours ago, and she was already calling me her best friend. And gave me a nickname. But..._

"_Broody?" I asked. _

"_Yeah. You've been brooding almost all day. You're always...thinking." _

"_Brooke doesn't do that often, see," Nathan teased. She looked scandalized before turning to me. _

"_And don't listen to what Mr. Meanie McMeanface says about me. He's a lying liar who...lies!" Brooke said. _

"_And you're very eloquent with insults," I teased her. Her jaw dropped again and she leapt onto me, smacking my chest while I laughed. _

"_Jeeze, one Scott was enough!" Brooke said, still laying on me. "Now I have two!" _

"_Brooke, you can get off of him now," Nathan said. _

"_Nah, I'm comfy," she said, snuggling her head into my shoulder. I looked down at the top of her head and grinned. Nathan looked at me with raised eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at him, trying to act nonchalant. _

_I had another half an hour of being graced with her presence before she kissed us both on the cheek, grabbed her purse, and bounced off into her little blue convertible Bug, waving at us as she drove away. _

"_All right, bro," Nathan said as soon as she was out of sight. "You're so into her." _

"_No, I'm not," I protested weakly. _

"_Sure," Nathan said. "Look, I'm glad." _

"_You...are?" _

_  
"Yeah. Cause if you like her, you can get her to settle the hell down. And you're the only guy I trust around my Brookie Monster." _

"_Nate, I don't like her." _

"_Whatever you say, man." _

**Chapter one over! Okay, so how they meet is a lot like my story Just So You Know, but this story is very different. This will have two stories melded into one: Brooke and Lucas's past, and their present. The next few chapters will all be the past. And sorry for all the italics **


	2. All's Fair In Love and War, Lucas Scott

Okay this chapter and the following few chapters might get a little confusing

**Okay this chapter and the following few chapters might get a little confusing. It's Lucas's story, only I'm not throwing in the present. So this is what Lucas is typing. **

It wasn't until I met Rachel and Anna that I learned of Brooke's reputation. I was at the market with Nathan, the day after I met Brooke, when the redhead and the brunette swooped down on him like giggling vultures.

Rachel smoothly introduced herself to me. "Rachel Gatina," she purred. "You must be Lucas Scott."

"That's me," I said. Nate looked uncomfortable and he beckoned to me that he would be continuing the shopping, leaving me to the vultures. Anna, however, was attached to his arm like a leech, so he took her with him.

"So who else have you met so far?" Rachel said, picking up a magazine and leafing through it, boredom on her face. There was no denying she was hot, but she wasn't my type. She seemed high maintenance and way too into herself. Brooke came off like that as well, but she was more fun, more down to earth in a way.

"The only other person I've talked to is Brooke Davis. We've been hanging out a lot, with Nate," I explained.

"Brooke Davis?" she asked, her nose wrinkled.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Do you know her?"

"The whole town knows her," Rachel scoffed. "She's _notorious. _All the adults dislike her because she's either slept with their sons or destroyed their daughters. The teachers hate her because she's dumb. She's a heartbreaker and a slut."

"She doesn't seem like that," I said carefully. Rachel rolled her eyes and tossed her red hair behind her.

"She acts like that in front of Nathan," Rachel said to me. "She has him wrapped up in her little act, too."

I didn't want to believe her, but it made sense. It made sense why Nathan seemed to be so enamored by her. She was definitely beautiful enough to break a guy's heart. But she seemed too sweet, too nice, to be what Rachel said. Finally, Nate returned and saved me.

"Ready, Luke?" he asked, pushing the cart.

"Yeah," I said. "Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"You too, Lucas."

Before I knew what was happening, she kissed me slowly and strutted off, swaying her hips. I blinked in confusion.

Nathan laughed. "That's Rachel for you."

"She's..." I trailed off, not able to find quite the word to describe her.

"Yeah, Luke," Nathan laughed. "I know."

I shook my head, and turned in surprise to find a terrified Brooke, entering the market and looking around for Nathan. I will always remember her eyes in that moment; they were darker than normal, reflecting a terror that I had never seen in anybody before.

"Nate," her voice rang across the market. It was still raspy as usual, but there was a different quality to it. Fear.

"B," Nathan said, immediately dropping the cart and dashing toward her. She swallowed and grasped onto him. I watched as he held her, whispering into her chocolate brown hair. A kind of jealousy filled me, but I pushed it down. Something terrible had obviously happened. I just wasn't sure what.

Nathan looked over her head at me, pleading me with his eyes to finish my business as if I hadn't noticed anything. I nodded at him and continued unloading our groceries at the check stand. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Nathan lead Brooke out of the market, his arm around her shoulders. She kept her head down, almost like a celebrity hoping to not be recognized.

The middle aged woman behind the counter clucked. "Brooke Davis. Always causing trouble, that one. You must be new here, I haven't ever seen you before."

"I'm Lucas Scott," I introduced, repressing the urge to stick up for Brooke. These people had known her for years; I'd known her a day.

"Ah, so you're Dan's other boy," the woman said.

"Yeah," I replied. I paid for the food, thanked her, then pushed the cart outside, into the parking lot.

I found Nathan helping Brooke into the black SUV, and I pretended like I didn't notice. I put the groceries in the back of the car, ignoring the whispering before tossing Nathan the keys and hopping in the front seat. Brooke kept her head down every time I looked in the rearview mirror.

I found myself confused, worried, and flustered by her. She was a mystery. I'd always been a fan of mysteries.

When we arrived back home, Brooke was back to her bubbly self. Or, at least what she pretended to be. She helped us carry the bags inside and knew where to put everything much better than I did. She teased me, bumped the side of her hip against mine, and giggled, just like the Brooke I had met the day before.

Nathan still watched her with concern on his face, and she would give him a look whenever she caught him at it. I knew she didn't want me to know what was going on. I understood; Brooke barely knew me.

Suddenly, a poppy song filled the kitchen, and Brooke answered her phone with a perky "Heya Tutor Girl!"

I watched Nathan's face turn slightly pink as a grin spread over him. I raised my eyebrows. Tutor Girl must have been Haley, the girl he was crushing on.

"I'm at Nate's...yeah...oh, shut up!...Okay, yeah. Come on over. We can go from here," Brooke said into her phone. "Kay, see you soon, girlie."

She clicked off and turned to us with a small smile. "Natey Boy!! Your Tutor Wife is coming over!"

"Brooke, shut up!" Nathan said, tossing a grape at her. She caught it and popped it in her mouth with a smug look on her face. I laughed and she hugged me around the waist.

"See, Nate, Broody here gets me!" she laughed, burying her face in my chest. I laughed again and threw my arm around her small body.

"When is Haley gonna get here?" Nathan asked, busying himself with the task at hand. I'd forgotten about it mostly. Brooke was snuggling into me, acting almost as thought she wanted protection from something. I wasn't sure what, but she seemed helpless when she sighed into me before answering brightly.

"Oh, about...a minute," Brooke giggled. "She was like two streets over."

"Shit!" Nathan exclaimed, cleaning up hurriedly before running his hand through his hair. He suddenly stopped, looking over at us.

I was looking at him with raised eyebrows. I looked down to see Brooke raising one eyebrow, smirking at him.

"Don't say _a word," _Nathan warned. I put my one hand that wasn't around Brooke up, and she nodded, holding back a giggle.

The doorbell rang and Nathan tried to answer it as casually as possible, but Brooke and I both noticed the certain speed in his step. She detached herself from me and looked up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"C'mon, Broody," she whispered. "Let's leave those two alone."

She grabbed my hand and ran out the backdoor, through the side gate, and into the driveway. I looked at her, bemused. She dangled Nathan's keys in front of my face. Haley and Nathan were already inside the house by the time Brooke and I hopped into Nathan's car.

She checked the backseat for something. "Okay, good."

"What?" I asked.

"We have a basketball."

"And?" I asked again.

"I'm gonna take you somewhere _amazing. _And we need a basketball for this _amazing _place."

"Now you've caught my interest," I said.

"Oh, I've already got that, Lucas," she said, flashing me a look under her lashes.

The car ride was less awkward then I expected. We argued over the radio. She wanted to listen to Britney Spears, I wanted to listen to Kids in the Way. She didn't know who they were. I finally convinced her to try them out, and although the rock was a little out of her usual taste, she said she liked it. I offered to burn her a mix CD of good music. She beamed at me.

We finally arrived at a basketball court, right next to the river. She hopped out, grabbing the basketball from the backseat and bounding onto the slightly worn down court. I laughed and followed her, stealing it easily from her hands. She looked scandalized before sliding out of her high heels and running after me, barefoot, giggling as I held it above my head.

The fear had completely left her eyes now. She looked happy, genuinely happy, as she chased me around. I shot a three pointer and made it easily. Brooke cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, look at you, Mr. Basketball Star," Brooke teased.

"I wouldn't exactly call me a basketball star," I blushed.

Brooke scoffed. "Oh cut the modesty. We both know you're good!"

I laughed and easily stole the ball from her again. She jumped on my back, and I easily held her on, making another shot.

"Lu-cas!" she whined, making the two syllables of my name evident. "That's no fair!"

"B.Davis!" a voice shouted from across the park.

"P. Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed. Brooke ran to a blonde haired girl, and they hugged each other tightly. "Jake!"

She then hugged the brunette guy as well, ruffling his hair as he tried to dodge her agile hands.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us to your buddy?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, right. Lucas, this is Peyton Sawyer, my best friend, and her boyfriend Jake Jagielski."

"Nice to meet you," I said to Peyton and Jake. Peyton grinned at me.

"Dude, you're my hero," she drawled. "You've got Brooke Davis barefoot and playing basketball. That _never _happens."

"Oh, shut up, whore," Brooke joked. She snatched the basketball from me, finally, and started running back to the court.

"No fair, Cheery!" I yelled to her.

"All's fair in love and war, Lucas Scott!" she called back.

Peyton and Jake watched us with interest as I sprinted to her, grabbing her around the waist and spinning her while she squealed.

Little did I know, Brooke's words would take on a new meaning to me, years later.

**Chapter two done! I hope you guys liked it! I know I'm kind of rushing them getting to know each other, but I want to show that Brooke is impulsive. That she makes these split second decisions and draws Lucas in. **


	3. Looks Like You've Swept Me Off My Feet

Okay, so this chapter is like the last one; it's all in the past

**Okay, so this chapter is like the last one; it's all in the past. Next chapter will include the present. **

A week later, there was a knocking at my bedroom door as I lay there, idly listening to music and waiting for something exciting to happen. I jumped slightly in shock.

"Come in," I called. The door opened slowly to reveal the curly haired blonde, Peyton. We'd become rather good friends over the past week. I'd bonded with Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Jake really quickly. I felt like I'd been one of them since forever. They'd all been friends since they were kids, and they accepted me easily. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey Luke," she grinned, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Nice song choice."

"Thanks," I said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said, shrugging. "I was just driving around, figured I'd stop by."

"Brooke was gonna come over later," I said. "Maybe the three of us can hang out."

"Are you into Brooke?" she asked, a half teasing, half angry tone to her voice.

"And if I am?"

"It's just...a bad idea," Peyton said.

"Why is that?"

"Because, she's...she's _Brooke," _Peyton explained. "You guys would be the worst couple ever."

I suddenly felt defensive of the brunette. "No we wouldn't! We have fun together, and she's a great girl."

"Yeah, but all it could ever be would be _fun," _Peyton nagged.

"You don't know that," I replied, glaring slightly. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something. Whatever it was, I really didn't want to hear it. She was interrupted by my door swinging open to reveal the bubbly brunette in question.

"All right, Broody, we're gonna do something _fun _today!" Brooke said happily. She stopped in her tracks and blinked. "P.Sawyer!"

"Hey," Peyton said curtly. Brooke raised her eyebrows but shrugged the moody girl off.

"Wanna come with?" Brooke offered.

"No," Peyton said shortly. "I have stuff to do."

With that, she stormed out, and Brooke watched after her for a moment before shaking her head and grinning at me.

"Let's go then, Luke!" she squeaked, grabbing my hands and pulling me up. I chuckled.

"Where are we going, Crazy Girl?" I asked as she dashed down the stairs, dragging me with her.

"Ice skating, of course!" was her enthusiastic response.

"In the summer?" I asked.

"That's the best time, silly!"

We decided to take my car, and Brooke hopped in the front seat excitedly, taking over the stereo with pop music and directing me where to go.

When I pulled into the parking lot, Brooke leapt from the car, galloping forward with vigor. I watched her, smiling, as she turned, giggling, and winked at me.

"C'mon, Lucas!" she yelled to me. "What are you waiting for?"

I swung the car door open and followed her into the freezing cold building. I rubbed my arms with my hands, shivering. Brooke was already at the counter, getting skates.

The guy working the counter was obviously trying to hit on her. She looked slightly uncomfortable with it, but smiled shiftily every now and then. She looked up at me with pleading eyes as she wrinkled her nose. I laughed at her for a second before approaching.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled my face into her hair. "Hey baby."

She giggled, turning to me with a wink as she kissed my cheek. "Hey babe!"

The guy behind the counter rubbed the back of his neck, asked me for my size, and we paid for the shoes, holding back the urge to laugh. Brooke grabbed my hand as we walked to a bench to put our skates on.

"Thanks for that," Brooke said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Anytime, babe," I teased. She nudged me with her shoulder as she laced up her iceskates.

"You coulda warned me before we got in the car, y'know," I said. "It's freezing in here!"

"And that," Brooke chirped, "is why I brought you this."

She reached into her oversized purse and handed me my favorite Scott Body Shop sweatshirt. I hadn't seen it in days, and I grinned, thanking her.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked.

"I kind of stole it a few days ago," she said with a wince.

"You little..." I mock-threatened. She laughed and pulled herself onto the rink while putting her mittens on. I chuckled, following her. She was skating away as fast as she could, which was a little wobbly.

Back when I lived in L.A. with Ma, I was an ice hockey star. Brooke didn't know that, though. I caught up with her easily, grabbing her hand and spinning her around. She squeaked, colliding with my chest.

We both stumbled, falling onto the ice. Each of her hands were on either side of my face, and she was only an inch or so away from me. I wasn't sure if I couldn't breath because she'd knocked the wind out of me, or if it was because of her close proximity. I didn't have much time to ponder this fact as she slid off of me with ease, giving me a smirk.

"Well, well, well, Lucas Scott," she teased, "looks like you swept me off my feet"

"Looks like it," I grinned as we both got up and started skating around.

Brooke put her arms out, closing her eyes and grinning as she threw her head back. "Ah, I love ice skating."

"You don't seem to be very good at it," I mocked her, and she opened her eyes, looking scandalized.

"That may be so," Brooke pouted, "but at least I'm not a bigheaded meanie head."

"Ouch, that really hurt," I gasped, grasping at my heart.

"Oh, shut up!" she shrieked, smacking my chest. I grabbed her hands and skated in front of her backwards.

"Wanna see what it's like to go _fast _on the ice?"

She grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Hang on tight," I beamed at her, beginning to speedily skate backwards. She squealed and laughed with excitement, giggling as I dragged her swiftly across the ice.

Her gloved hands were warm in mine and I felt a spark travel up my arms. My stomach almost gave out when I looked at her, her hair blowing around her with our velocity, her eyes alight with happiness. She was smiling and giggling, and I couldn't help but grin back.

I was finally getting tired and she let go of my hands.

"Woah, Brooke!" I shouted after her. She'd launched off like a bullet, screeching.

"Ah!" she screamed.

That is, until she hit the ice. I cracked up laughing for about thirty seconds; she'd looked ridiculous, flailing and squawking. Then I looked at her, and noticed the ice turning red around her.

"BROOKE!" I yelled, skating as fast as I could. I slid on the ice beside her, turning her over. There was a huge gash in her head, and she was unconscious. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, still holding her head in my lap.

"Nate, it's me," I barked into the phone. "Brooke's had an accident. Meet me at the hospital."

I hung up before realizing that I'd failed to call an ambulance. I did so, then called for help. The rental boy from earlier helped me get her off the ice, laying her on a bench. From there, all I could so was wait.


End file.
